Harry potter and the times of war
by Hellyoukai
Summary: harry and ginny get back together. harry searching for voldemorts horcuxes. hmm. i might change the rating later on. there i suck at summaries. i can now update freely
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any part of harry potter! Now I will go sue jkr for stealing some poor little 5 year olds idea for a game. (If only, if only.)

CHAPTER 1

ENJOY!

It was another dreary summer for Harry Potter. He had been cooped up inside of Number Four, Privit Drive, thinking about his past school year. So much had happened and he was not sure where to go next. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age, had been killed by Severus Snape, the Hogwarts potions master. Harry was currently staring blankly at his door, as if willing it to move, to open just ever so slightly and for his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to come in through it.

His wishes did not come true, however, as the door opened it was for Uncle Vernon to come in through it and ask him when he was to be leaving.

"Probably about noon tomorrow," Harry replied sullenly. He had been awaiting this moment for as long as he could remember, leaving the dursleys house, and setting off on his own. However, this was slightly different than he had imagined it. He needed to track down the rest of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. He, Harry, and dumbledore had found one over his school year. Unfortunately, that was a fake, and also the reason that Dumbledore had died. As Vernon closed the door Harry pulled out a small piece of parchment. He glared at it.

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this

but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.

I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.

I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,

you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B.

Try as he might he could not figure out who R.A.B. was. He suddenly looked up at the sound of two popping sounds outside the house. Two very loud popping sounds. He recognized it immediately as the sound of two wizards apparating. He looked out his bedroom window to see who it was. He was shocked to see Ron and Hermoine grinning at him from the ground. Suddenly the door banged open behind him. His uncle and cousin stomped into the room.

"WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY, SOUNDING THAT THING OFF LIKE A GUNSHOT!" Vernon dursley was a deep shade of purple by the time he stopped shouting.

"It wasn't me, I swear it." Harry defended himself.

"AND WHO, MIGHT I ASK, DID THEN?" Vernon roared to the delight of Dudley Dursley. He thoroughly enjoyed watching Harry being screamed at.

"Them." Harry pointed to the window simply. Vernon stomped across the window and looked at Harry's best friends panic stricken faces. Harry could make out a third person from behind his uncle. Though he couldn't see their face, the flaming red hair told him all too easily who it was. Ginny Weasley, his former girlfriend and best friends sister, was standing on his front lawn.

"And who are they?" said Vernon, clearly in a state of shock that three such people would be standing on his perfectly ordered lawn.

"Those would be my friends." Harry replied. Dudley snorted.

"Who would want to be friends with you?" he smirked.

"Well, lots of people. You see, in the wizarding world (uncle vernons temple twitched) I'm famous." Harry revealed with a grin.

"You liar." Dudley said trying testing harry's truth.

"Nope, and here is the proof." Harry said, handing him a copy of the DAILY PROPHET.

**HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED**, **WITNESSES TRAGIC LOSS OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!**

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was a witness to the tragic loss of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter, 16, was not available for comment, however, a few of his peers were willing to give their views._

"_I think Potter killed dumbledore himself," said fellow sixth year, Blaise Zabini, "He tried to murder my friend, Draco Malfoy, a few months back and thought it would be fun if he killed the headmaster,"_

_Though Draco Malfoy was not available to comment, this attack was confirmed by Hogwarts nurse, Madam Pomfrey, who helped treat the wounds. (See Tragic Death for more details)_

Dudley finished reading the article in a record time for himself and looked at harry, astonished.

"You really tried to kill someone?" Dudley asked thickly.

"That's not the point," Harry snatched back the Prophet and pulled out his wand. This caused both Dudley and Vernon gasp and run out of the room in fear.

"_Locomotor trunk!" _Harry muttered and his trunk lifted into the air. He, being of age, used his wand to pack his things, and walked downstairs. He walked out the door without even so much as a good-bye.

Harry walked out into the bright sunshine and met his three friends. Hermione hugged him while Ron slapped him on the back. Ginny merely nodded at him, which he returned with a nod of his own and a smile.

"Good to see you, mate" Ron said happily.

"You, too." Harry said. He hadn't been this happy in weeks.

"How have you been, harry?" Hermione asked

"I've been better." He replied, still not taking his eyes off of Ginny. He walked up to her and pulled

her into a hug. She giggled and hugged him back.

"How have you been, gin?" Harry asked as he let go.

"Well, not so good since the end of term, but im getting better," She said, sadly smiling.

"So does this mean that you two are back on again?" Ron asked, earning him a smack on the back of his head from Hermione.

"Ow! It was just a question!" Ron rubbed his head where she had smacked him.

"You are so tactless," She said irritably shaking her head. "They just broke up, what do you think."

'I think that if I don't ask her out again I'll probably die' harry thought. Ginny looked at him hopefully. 'But if I do, I'll just be putting her in harms way and there is no way that I can do that'

"I can't, Gin, I'm sorry." Harry whispered. Ginny looked crestfallen and nodded that she understood. "It's not that I don't love you, it's that I don't want to put you in harms way."

"And what if I told you that I don't care?" Ginny asked, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

"But I do. I couldn't bear it if you were to be hurt." Harry said as pain shot through his emotions.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Ginny shot back.

"I don't doubt it." Said Harry smiling. "But I couldn't risk losing you. You're too important to me."

"Then why can't you let me in for once, instead of shutting me out." Ginny whispered, putting her forehead on his chest. Harry pulled her tightly to him, his heart melting at the sight of her.

"Okay, you two can stop grossing me out now!" yelled Ron earning him another smack from Hermione. "Ow! What did I do this time?"

"Can't you see that they're making up. They might actually go out again and then you can say stuff like that."

"Oh. Okay." Ron said thoughtfully. Ginny grinned at Harry.

"Please let me in?" She asked one final time. Harry leaned in and met her lips with his.

"Okay, now can I say it?" Ron looked at Hermione.

"Oh, alright, just this once." She said resignedly.

"Ewww!" Ron shouted at the Harry and Ginny. They broke apart and Harry laughed. This was going to be a good summer.

A/n: okay, I read HPB and figured I'd give this pair a try, since my other story didn't go to well. I actually have the whole story written down on paper, but it is in a school folder that my teacher has from sixth grade and considering I'm in eighth, I don't think she still has it. Any way, R+R and please, if you're going to flame, keep it to a minimum. I get enough of that from my family.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Enjoy

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all apparated back to the Burrow. Ginny and harry, not having their licences yet, had to side-apparate with Ron and Hermione. Upon their arrival, the first thing that they smelled was lunch. Ron almost ran back into the tall, curving, building.

"Ronald! Where have you three been? Oh, I see, off getting Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said as she spotted Harry walking through the door with Hermione and Ginny. She walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Oh my dear boy, you are much too thin. What have those muggles been feeding you? Nothing?" Ginny grinned at Harry as Mrs. Weasley began her usual 'You havn't been feed enough' lecture and piled lunch high on a plate for him. Harry noticed that she seemed more tired than usual and she had clear signs of severe stress. He guessed that it was due to Dumbledore death and the order business that she was like this and wondered quickly if she had slept at all that week.

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Weasley." Harry laughed as she set the plate down in front of him and walked into the living room to see if Mr. Weasley was there.

"I reckon that she thinks of you more of a son than me, Harry." Ron said cheerfully.

"She does look awfully tired though," Ginny said sitting next to Harry and piling sandwiches onto her plate.

"Well, with everything that has been going on, what did you expect. She still hasn't gotten over Dumbledore dying." Ron muttered grimly as Arthur Weasley stepped into the kitchen.

"Harry! How have you been?" Harry shook hands with him.

"I've been better, but pretty good." He replied. Mr. Weasley nodded grimly.

"Yes, well that's to be expected after what happened." He shuddered at the thought and shook his head. "Well, I'd best be off. We are flooded at work and they need all of the help that they can get."

He kissed his wife good-bye and wave to the kids. He walked outside and apparated to the ministry of magic.

"Well, I have to go upstairs. I think that there might be a Bundimun in the house and I need to deal with it before it gets too bad." Mrs. Weasley said, getting up and pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"What's a Bundimun?" Harry asked Hermione after Mrs. Weasley had left.

"It is a mold-like animal that rots away the foundation of the building that it dwells in." She replied proudly.

"Um, okay." Harry blinked, trying to clear the image of a fungus the size of an elephant out of his head. He looked at Ron and Ginny. "Do you guy's want to have a Quidditch match?"

"Sure, but we only have three people." Ron said.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Said a voice from behind them. They all spun around and saw Ron's second eldest brother, Charlie, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Charlie!" Ginny ran to Charlie and hugged him.

"Hey Ginny, how have you guys been?" He asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He shook Harrys hand and nodded at him.

"We've been okay, I guess." Ron answered. He, too, hugged Charlie and said, "So, you think that you can take Harry Potter in quidditch? Let's see you try." Ron grinned at Harry. Harry had been the youngest seeker in a century. Charlie had been the seeker before Harry, or rather, the only seeker good enough to win Gryffindor a Quidditch Cup.

"I think I'll manage." Charlie grinned. Harry vanished his things upstairs (except for his Firebolt of course) and ran out onto the large field that they usually used to play. They played three games, Harry-Ginny vs. Charlie-Ron, Harry-Ron vs. Charlie-Ginny, and Ron-Ginny vs. Harry-Charlie. Harry won two out of the three games and by the time they were done it was getting to be dinner time.

"Well, that was fun. Next time we will have to get more people." Said Ginny.

"Yeah. Maybe Hermione will play." Harry couldn't help but laughing at his own words. It was common knowledge that Hermione hated flying and would never like it enough to play a high speed game like quidditch. Ron, Charlie, and Ginny grinned also. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's

midsection and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and the walked into the house.

The next few days in the Burrow were extremely busy. They had very little time before the wedding between Fluer and Bill and harry still hadn't even gotten his things. He went to Diagon alley and got his gift, his clothes, and a present for Ginny, as her birthday was coming up soon. He also had to get ready for his trip to search for the Horcruxes. He had no plans on going to Hogwarts this year and hoped that the others would stay. He did not want any of them hurt, especially Ginny.

He flooed back to the Burrow from the Twins' joke shop.

"Oh, Harry, dear, you're back." Mrs. Weasley greeted him. "Now I've got everything ready. Bill said that they would be having the wedding in the garden. Go take a look."

Harry walked out into the garden and almost fainted in shock There was a gateway, covered in red roses, standing in front of what used to be a field, but had since then been transfigured into a lake. There were many other flowers lining the water's edge and many birds swam in the cool, glasslike, waters. Harry gasped as the sight hit him.

"So do you like it?" Mrs. Weasley asked tentatively.

"It's... incredible." Harry said slowly.

"Oh, good. I was hoping that I would get that kind of response from you. This is what yours and Ginny's wedding will be like." Harry choked on his water as she said this. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She was already making wedding plans for him and Ginny? He didn't even know if he would live through his mission of destroying all of the horcruxes and killing voldemort, much less getting married. Although, now that he thought of it, it did sound tempting. Him and Ginny, married, kids. Yeah, it might not be so bad, someday.

"Maybe someday Mrs. Weasley, but not yet. First of all were still too young." Harry grinned.

"Oh, well of course. I wouldn't let Ginny get married yet if she wanted to, and I'm sure she does." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry and walked back inside, leaving him alone to imagine what it would be like if he was married to Ginny.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Said a soft voice from behind him. He knew it was Ginny and he smiled.

"Yeah. Wait, how long have you been there?" He asked suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh, I came in around the time that mum said 'this is what yours and ginny's wedding will be like'.

Somewhere around there." She smiled.

"Oh." Harry blushed.

"So do you really want to marry me?" Ginny asked in all seriousness.

"Someday, yes, I'd like to marry you, Ginevra Weasley." Harry said. He pulled her close to him and brushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closed.

"HARRY, GINNY, TIME FOR DINNER!" Ron yelled and the pair broke off.

"I'm going to kill him." Ginny said angrily

"Not if I do first. Race you." They took off at a sprint. Their Quidditch training had helped them to be able to move faster. The rounded on Ron and glared at him. He put his hands up and tried to run. He ran to the house and was saved by Mr. Weasley coming home.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, how was your day?" Harry asked him as he skidded to a halt, Ginny right behind him.

"Oh, it was a bloody nightmare. There has been three more arrests and one suspect, but I doubt that they will get any real proof that they are really death eaters. They caught one bloke, drunk as I've ever seen anyone, telling a bunch of witches that he was best friends with you-know-who in school, but he can't have been older than twenty-five." They walked into the burrow and sat down for dinner. They were having a roast, mashed potatoes, and several other things that Harry did not know the name of. Harry caught Ron and Hermione glancing over the table at each other and grinned. He figured that they would start going out soon, but it didn't stop him from thinking it was weird to have his two best friends going out with each other.

"I know. They've been at it all summer." whispered Ginny, who had obviously watching Harry. "It's a bit sickening, really. They both like the other, but can't seem to spit it out." At this point, Harry seriously considered brewing up some Veritaserum and forcing them to tell the other how they feel, but then he realized that he might get more information than he wanted.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything that we can do about it. We will just have to wait it out and maybe they will come to their senses." Harry muttered back. Ginny snorted. She obviously didn't believe that was going to happen. Of course, neither did Harry.

After dinner it was tea then bed. Harry said his goodnights and walked up to Fred and George's old room, which he was using during his stay. He laid down and almost immediately fell asleep.

Harry awoke in what seemed like minutes. He looked at the clock on the other side of the room and saw that it was two in the morning. He realized that something was different. He looked to the other side of the bed and saw long, red, hair.

"I had a nightmare."Said Ginny. Harry smiled and laid back down. He put his arm around Ginny, buried his head in the crook of her neck, and went back to sleep.

A/n: okay, well, that was more of a prep chapter for the wedding and something else that I will not spoil yet. Anyway, I had a request from a friend that gives me her reviews in person to put something with Ginny and harry in the end so here you go Kim. Hope u liked it.

P.s. I wont be able to update for a few days so don't get all mad at me. I am sick so technically I am not allowed on the internet to post this 1.

Hellyoukai.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n yes yes I know that I said that I wouldn't update for a while, but im home alone and I jumped to the chance. I don't own Harry potter

CHAPTER 3

ENJOY

"HARRY! GINNY!" Ron yelled as he walked into Harry's temporary room. Harry opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry asked groggily as he sat up.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER!" Ron roared. It was then that Harry realized that Ginny was sitting next to him in his bed.

"I had a nightmare for your information!" snapped Ginny. Ron glared at them.

"So you go sleep with Harry? Why not got tell Mum or Dad?" Ron asked, clearly still fuming at the sight of his best friend and his sister in bed together. For this question they were spared the answer by Hermione walking in.

"Can you keep it down Ronald?" She scolded him irritably.

"Look at them! They slept together!" Ron said to her. Hermione looked at them.

"You know, he raises a good point. Ginny, why were you sleeping with Harry?" she questioned.

"Look, I had a nightmare, so I came in here to sleep. Nothing happened." Ginny said. She glared at the two of them for even thinking that they had done something.

"Oh, well in that case, come on Ronald, we're going down to get some breakfast." Hermione dragged a still fuming Ron out the door and down the stairs.

"You know, breakfast does sound good." Ginny said smiling at Harry. She got out of the bed and strode over to the door. She turned and said, "I think we should do this more often." She smiled and walked out the door.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Harry muttered to himself. He grinned.

Harry got changed and walked downstairs. Most of the Weasleys were already down and started on breakfast. Judging from the warm greeting he got from them, he guessed Ron hadn't told anyone.

"Morning all." Ginny said sweetly as she came downstairs. She gave Harry a quick kiss before sitting down.

"Oho!" yelled Charlie as he watched this happen. He grinned at Harry, who couldn't help but give a short chuckle.

"So what is the plan today?" Mrs. Weasley asked the four teenagers.

"Well, we were going to go hunt down some death eaters, maybe kill a dark lord or two and be back home by dinner." Ginny laughed. Mrs. Weasley gave her a dark look and continued on making the eggs and bacon. She finished and placed them on the table. Ron grabbed several eggs and even more pieces of bacon. Hermione laughed at this which earned her stares from the rest of the table. Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Well, I know one thing that you can do now, go to the Ministry and get Harry his apparating license." Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Yeah, and we can all come, you know for moral support." Ginny said. Harry had a feeling that she wanted to be more than moral support, but figured that he would not raise the subject.

After breakfast, they flooed to the ministry. Harry sat waiting nervously for his turn for the test. '_destination, determination, deliberation' _he thought over and over to himself.

"Harry Potter!" he heard the test witch yell his name and he stood. He followed her into the doorway. He waked into what seemed to be a big field full of rocks and other things that he guessed that he would have to apparate to.

"Okay, now I want you to apparate to the other side of this field." She pointed at the other side of the field.

After the test Harry walked into the lobby, where all three of his friends crowded around him.

"So did you get it?" asked Ron, who, it seemed, had calmed down after that morning. Harry put on his best crestfallen look and Ginny hugged him comfortingly he smiled and pulled out a slip.

"PERFECT SCORE!" Yelled Ron. Ginny punched Harry playfully in the arm.

"You did that on purpose!" She scolded him playfully, then hugged him. After they were done celebrating, they flooed back to the Burrow. They landed in the kitchen and immediately felt an air of despair. He looked around for Mrs. Weasley. He spotted her sitting in a corner with her head in her hands.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you okay?" Harry asked her soothingly. She shook her head and hiccupped. Harry could tell that she had been drinking and wondered what had happened.

"Mum, what happened?" Inquired Ginny.

"Bill, he… he was attacked by death eaters. Fluer's dead. Bill is in St. Mungo's." She said as she sobbed into Ginny. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He turned to look at Ron. He looked like he would be sick if he opened his mouth.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"With Bill. He said he would be back." She sobbed harder and Harry stood.

"Ron," He said. Ron didn't respond. "Ron!" Harry yelled. Ron jumped and looked at him slowly. "You can go to St. Mungo's with Ginny. Hermione, I need you to brew a calming potion for Mrs. Weasley." He ordered. The other two nodded.

"But Harry what about you? Are you coming with us?" Ginny asked him. Harry shook his head.

"No, Gin, I have to see the minister about this." Harry walked over to the fire place and flooed to the ministry. He landed on the lobby floor.

"Name?" said a bored looking witch at the desk.

"Harry Potter, I need to see the minister about something." Harry said urgently. A nameplate appeared on the desk. It read '_Harry Potter, Meeting'_ Harry grabbed it and pinned it to his shirt and ran along the corridors. He found the ministers office and barged inside.

"Harry Potter. It is an honor to have you in my office." Rufus Scrimgeour said in a light tone. "did you need something?"

"Yes, I need to know why you idiots are catching innocent people when the real death eaters are attacking people that I care about." Harry seethed

"Ah, this is about that Weasley boy and his fiancé, is it not?" Scrimgeour looked at his notes concernedly. "Well I assure you, the death eaters that did this will be brought to justice. I give you my word."

"Yeah, well your word isn't good enough. I have waited a full year for you idiots to make a real, accurate, arrest and it hasn't happened, so I am going to do it for you." Harry snapped.

"Well, if you must. Oh, by the way, we made a list of possible suspects for you. I believe one Lucius Malfoy will be pleasantly surprised when you turn up at his doorstep to arrest him, again." Harry had forgotten that Malfoy had been released on bail. He grinned and turned.

"Oh, minister, have you released Stan Shunpike yet?" He opened the door and left.

a/n well, not much on the words side, but information, lots of it here. Also, how did you like the little fluer/bill twist. I like to kill fluer, you should read some of the stuff that I write for Creative Writing. Hehe well later

P.s. I am already working on chapter 4. i should have it finished by the end of tomorrow and updated by late mondaynight. so merry christmas and happy new year.

hellyoukai


	4. Chapter 4

a/n I must be getting irritating, what with writing these so quickly. I mean 4 chapters in 3 days? That's madness. Well unfortunately, I don't own hp. Nor do you so go kill yourself. Goodbye

CHAPTER 4

ENJOY

Harry walked down the long, sloping, street. He glanced down at his list again. Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were at the top of the list. He looked around, very aware of the many aurors surrounding the mansion. He motioned for them to move in on it.

He walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and a house elf answered. Dressed in a raggedy tea cozy she looked up at him and said in a squeaky voice "And whom might you like to see from the House of Malfoy?"

"Lucius." Harry replied politely.

"Yes, sir." The elf squeaked. She disappeared for a moment. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy appeared at the door.

"Ah, Harry Potter. The Dark Lord will be very pleased when I bring your dead body to him! AVADA KEDAV-"

"_IMPEDIMENTA!" _A female voice said behind Harry.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Said Nymphradora Tonks.

"Hullo, Tonks! STUPIFY!" he stunned Malfoy and Tonks bound him with the same ropes that Dumbledore had used to bind him, two years previous.

"How have you been?" asked Tonks as the other aurors rushed in the mansion.

"Okay, I guess." Harry shrugged.

"And how's Ginny?" Tonks teased making Harry blush.

"She… she hasn't been doing so well since the attack on Bill and Fluer." He said sadly. Tonks nodded.

"That's understandable. They are a tight nit family. If something happens to one of them and it affects the whole family." Tonks said in a low voice.

Later that day, Harry had made four more arrests and had only suffered a few minor injuries, including an auror getting stunned. He returned to the Burrow, fairly happy with his achievements. He walked into the kitchen and met face to face with Ginny, who's eyes were tear stained and tired. He pulled her into a hug.

"So, did you get them?" She asked.

"I got them. At least, I got four of them." Harry smiled. "Including Lucius Malfoy." Ginny smiled and hugged him more tightly.

"Well, how have you been doing?" Harry asked her softly.

"Well, mum drank the calming potion without much of a fight and Ro-" Harry cut her off.

"No, _you_, how are _you_ doing? Holding up alright?" Harry re-stated his question and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm doing okay, I guess. I went to see Bill and... Oh Harry!" She finally snapped. She started sobbing into his shoulder and hugged him more tightly still. Harry held her in his arms as he felt a powerful wave of emotions his him. He, too, felt tears threaten to fall silently from his eyes.

"Gin, please stop crying. I hate to see you like this." Harry said quietly. Ginny looked at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"Sorry." she muttered. He could hear the sadness still ebbing at her, threatening to overflow again.

"It's okay. You have to look on the bright side. This helped us put four more dark wizards into Azkaban and Bill survived. Things could have been a lot worse." Harry said, soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess so." She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. She laughed grimly. "Well, let's go see Mum, she is a mess."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the large couch with Mrs. Weasley. They then pulled her into a hug.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you okay?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, I think I am, thank you dear. Now, you two should go and get some rest." Mrs. Weasley said. She looked a little tired and seemed as jumpy if not more so, if possible, than Professor Quirrel from Harry's First year. Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged, and went on.

"I think you should go get some sleep, also. I'm sure you could use a nice rest." Harry said in a calm voice. He took hold of her arm and helped her off of the couch.

"Yes, I daresay I could use a nap. Maybe just for a few minutes..." She trailed off as her eyelids slipped shut and she slumped to the ground.

"Er, now what?" Harry looked at Ginny.

"You could try to levitate her up to her room." She suggested. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. He was having doubts about Ginny's suggestion. For one, Mrs. Weasley wasn't exactly tiny, for another, it was a long way up the stairs to the second to top floor, where the two adult Weasleys slept.

"And you would help me?" Harry asked cheerfully. Ginny Smiled and giggled.

"I would, but I am not allowed to do magic outside of school, you know that. Besides, I have no doubt in you, whatsoever." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She got up to go upstairs and turned halfway. "After all, if you can summon a broom from a castle, while you are being attacked by a dragon, you can do this."

Harry knew that she was referring to the first task in the Tri-wizard Tournament, where he had to steal a golden egg from a Hungarian Horntail, the most vicious dragon known to wizards. He grinned at the memory. It had been one of the scariest times in his life. Ginny ran upstairs, giggling all the way.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, looks like you're going upstairs. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" He muttered as he swished and flicked his wand. Mrs. Weasley floated up into the air and Harry Guided her, with great difficulty, through hallways. He passed Ginny's room and said to her:

"Remind me to repay you for this." At this, she merely smiled and giggled slightly. 'Well, glad to see that she is doing better,' Harry thought as he struggled to keep Mrs. Weasley from falling out of midair and receiving a rude awakening.

He finally reached the sixth floor and laid her in her bed. She curled up in the middle of the bed and was still dozing when Harry left. He flew down the three flights of stairs and stopped at Ginny's room.

"So, did you manage to get her up to her room?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." He replied. "Where's Hermione?" he was suddenly curious at to where his bushy-haired friend hat gotten to.

"She is over in St. Mungo's with Ron, I think." Ginny replied to him. They grinned at each other, realizing that with everyone gone, and Mrs. Weasley sleeping, they had the house pretty much to themselves.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harry asked. Ginny leaned in and kissed him.

"I think you know." she replied with a mischievous smile. Just then they heard the door bang open and the twins' voice carrying upstairs, along with their footsteps. They stopped at the sight of Harry and Ginny, alone in Ginny's room. Harry and Ginny broke apart quickly as the twins' glared at Harry.

"I thought that you two were over." George said, eying them suspiciously.

"Yes, I do recall Harry breaking up with my little sister at the end of term last June." Fred said.

"So, are they back on again-" George said.

"Or is Harry Potter taking advantage of the poor, defenseless, little girl that is Ginevra Weasley?" Finished Fred. Harry closed his eyes. He knew that it was over as soon as Fred had finished his sentence. He figured that the twins would, at least, have the common sense not to insult Ginny, especially to her face. But it was too late now and all that was left was for Ginny to shred through what was once Fred and George Weasley. Ginny had been called many things in her life, Blood-traitor, Muggle Lover, however, one thing that Ginny Weasley could not be called was a poor, defenseless, little girl.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Ginny shrieked. Obviously Fred realized what he had said, because he was, at that very second, frozen in terror. Ginny pulled out her wand and fired a Bat-Bogey Hex at him. George was, meanwhile, shaking his head.

"Poor, poor, Fred. You know, he almost didn't want to take the job. Those Bat-Bogey hexes of hers are downright terrifying." George sighed. "Ah, oh well. He knew that it was the only way to get you two separated, and, judging from what you two were doing when we came in, it would have been even harder five minutes from now."

"You know, I would watch what you say. Especially considering you have a limited amount of life left, after Ginny gets through with you at least." Harry said. "Oh, and yes, we are back on again." He answered Georges next question before George could ask him.

"Oh, well good. But," He grew very serious and continued. "If I heard that you hurt her, I'll make sure that you-know-who doesn't get a chance to kill you because I will have done it myself."

"Well, in that case you should know that I would never hurt Ginny." Harry replied.

"You had better not, because I don't care if you gave us our funding money or not, I will kill you myself." George said, his voice still deadly serious. "But on to bigger and better things. You do recall that I said that I would help you in any way I can, right?"

"No, you never said that to me." Harry replied.

"Oh, well, I meant to. And now we have come up with some new items for your little war thing." He pulled out a bag from inside his Dragonhide Cloak. He pulled out what looked like a CD. "Now this, this is a contact disk. This allows you to talk to the person holding the twin. It only works if it is programmed by blood. So if I wanted to use yours, you would have to press here (he indicated a little pin at the bottom of the disk) and let it cut you. If you don't do that, the screen remains blank."

A little over an hour later, Harry and George finished up, and having not heard a word from either Ginny nor Fred, decided to go look for them. They found them in the garden, Fred in a cage that Ginny had conjured out of thin air. They released Fred, and, Ginny being satisfied with her punishment, went back into the house where the rest of the family, excluding Bill, had re-joined them for dinner.

Dinner was always great at the burrow, but Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself. They had pork roast, mashed potatoes, lasagna, squash, carrots, tomatoes, and many other things. After dinner, and an exhausting day, they all departed for bed (the twins returned to their shop). Harry had just been dozing off when he heard his door open and close again. He felt someone climb into his bed and knew immediately that it was ginny.

"Have another nightmare?" He asked, smiling in spite of himself.

"No, I just wanted to sleep with you." Ginny replied. Harry turned, pulled her closer, and went to sleep.

a/n: hmm, you know, that ending is starting to grow on me. I might use it whenever I get the chance.

Oh and about the contact disks, I know it was a weird coincidence. I didn't even realize what I had written until I proofread it and I started laughing so hard that I got a stomach ache. I still can't believe that I didn't catch that. Contact disk, compact disk. Only one letter off so I decided to let it go on the way it was, as it was getting such a great review from my friends. Well until next time.

P.s. you know, I gotta get these inspirations like this on a normal hour, like 2:37 P.M., instead of 2:37 A.M.

Hellyoukai


	5. Chapter 5

A/n well, I'm back. So how was everyone's Christmas'? Get a good haul or was it a 'shut up and take what little I can give' Christmas. I like my presents, including the new 17' LCD flatscreen monitor. I also got NFS: Most Wanted.

Chapter 5

ENJOY

The next day the letters arrived from Hogwarts, stating that the school would re-open in September. The moment when the letters arrived, all of the teenagers looked at each other uncomfortably. They hadn't told the other Weasleys that Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron would not be attending hogwarts, as they were going to find and destroy the rest of the horcruxes. Finally, they agreed that the best thing to do was confront Mr. Weasley about the matter. Harry walked into the living room where Mr. Weasley was finishing up a biscuit.

"Er, Mr. Weasley, could we speak to you for a minute?" Harry asked, timidly.

"Oh, sure. I had a feeling that you all would come and see me soon." He replied making them all

sigh in relief.

"Um, about this school year. I don't think that the four of us are going to go to Hogwarts. We have some, ah, unfinished business." Harry was debating on telling Mr. Weasley about the horcruxes. He glanced at Ginny. She shrugged and nodded.

"You are going to look for the Horcruxes, I assume?" Mr. Weasley said with a smile. This startled all of the teenagers. They looked at the older man. "Dumbledore told me about them before he died." He clarified, obviously seeing the incredulous looks on their faces.

"Oh, well in that case, yes, we are. We are going to London to look for the orphanage where Voldemort grew up." Harry said. He continued, "then we may be going to the Riddle House in Upper Hangleton. I think that he may very well have left a Horcrux there."

"Very well. However," Mr. Weasley leaned in and whispered so lowly that they also had to lean in to hear. "You should not tell Molly. She would have a heart attack if she knew."

"Don't worry, Dad, we won't." Ginny replied for them.

"Good. Now, time to go to work." Mr Weasley straightened up and smoothed his muggle clothes. He might have apparated to the ministry before, but now he had to apparate in a nearby alleyway. The new anti-apparation wards were now in effect for the ministry. He pecked Mrs. Weasley on the cheek, bid his children, Harry, and Hermione goodbye and was off.

"Well, that went smoothly." Ron said earnestly. They all agreed with him and walked upstairs.

Once safely inside of Ginny's and Hermione's room, Harry told them the plan. They were to go from London to Upper Hangleton. Then they would find out some other places as they went along.

"We will need some supplies." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, and not just food and stuff. We also need a tent, brooms, muggle money, and a few spell books." Harry added.

"Well, I can get the spell books." Hermione said predictably. Ron grinned, which got him a rather noisy smack on the cheek.

"Well, Ginny and I can get a few supplies in Diagon Alley. Ron can you cook." Harry asked. Ginny snorted.

"I think you should let me cook, Harry. If Ron cooks, I would doubt its edibility. Besides, I can get some practice in." She winked at Harry and marched out of the room. Ron did not speak to her for the rest of the day.

The next day dawned bright and early, though still not beating Harry, who had been up since about three in the morning. He was still thinking about not letting Ginny go. Though, he realized, it would not make much of a difference what he thought, as she would not let him keep her out of this mission unless he tied her to the burrow with chains and put a Permanent Sticking charm on her. He grinned as he imagined this. It was quite funny, until he thought of what she would do to him if he did do this. He heard his door open.

"You awake already?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Yep. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you wanted breakfast." She walked up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked to the door.

"That sounds great." Harry kissed her and they walked down to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley beamed at them.

"Morning." Yawned a sleepy Hermione as she walked down to the kitchen.

"I need to go to headquarters. Order Business." She told them. "Are you lot going to be okay? Where are you going to be? Are you going to be at separate places? I don't want you to split up."

"Mrs. Weasley! We will be fine." Harry assured her. "Ron and I are going to Diagon Alley. Ginny is going to practice her cooking and Hermione is going to get her stuff ready for school."

"Oh, well, be careful. I don't think it is wise for you to be running around Diagon Alley for long. If I had my way, you wouldn't be going at all, but I know that you would never listen to me for that." Mrs. Weasley said. She bid them goodbye and flooed to number 12 Grimmuald place.

"Has she ever given up on something like that before?" Harry asked Ron, who shrugged and kept eating.

Later that day Ron and Harry flooed to the Twins' shop in Diagon Alley. They decided to get a broom for Hermione first. They walked into Gringotts to withdraw money from Harry's small fortune of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. They approached the desk that had the label 'GRIPHOOK' on it.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Griphook said with an unpleasant smile on his face.

"Hello Griphook. I need to withdraw say, do you think forty thousand galleons would be enough for this, Ron?" Harry turned to look at his friend.

"If I said no, could I have the extra change?" Ron asked. Harry took that as a yes. They set off toward the dungeon that had the cart that raced down into the bowels of the earth.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I almost forgot." Griphook halted, almost causing Harry to step on him. "I have some business that I need to discuss in private with you after your withdrawal. Or would you like to talk now?" Griphook asked Harry.

"Well, if it is important, then now." Harry replied.

"Very well. Right this way, please." They left Ron standing next to the door of Griphook's office. Griphook led Harry to his office. He sat and motioned for Harry to do the same. "Now, as you know, you were left a fairly large sum of money from your parents. However, your godfather, Sirius Black, left you an even larger sum. He instructed that when you come of age and you come here, that I give you the key. Also, you, being of age, have access to both the Black Family Vault, and the Potter Family Vault." Griphook handed Harry three keys. One had the black family crest on it. He knew that was the black family vault key. Another had a crest that looked almost exactly like the Hogwarts crest but with a 'P' in the middle. The final one was jet black. Harry knew that this was the one that Sirius had left for him.

"And, exactly how much gold is in each of these?" Harry questioned.

"In the vault that Sirius Black left you, exactly Forty-Two million, seven hundred thousand fifty two galleons are present." Harry nearly had a heart attack. Almost forty-three million galleons. That was way too much. "In the Potter Family Vault, you were left another sixty million galleons and in the Black Family Vault you were left twenty million galleons. All together you have received one hundred-twenty million galleons." Griphook looked at Harry, who was in a state of shock. He hadn't even heard of one hundred-twenty million galleons. They stood and walked out of the door.

"So how much did you make on this little visit?" Ron asked. Harry just mouthed silently. "What was that? I didn't quite catch you." Ron pressed. Harry found his voice.

"One Hundred-twenty million." He muttered silently. He wasn't quite sure Ron had heard him until he realized that Ron had stopped several yards back. His face was pale and wore an expression of shock.

"And what are you going to do with that kind of money?" Ron asked.

"Probably live a long life with my newly rich family, the Weasleys." Harry grinned. Ron grinned back.

"So, shall we get going?" Griphook led them into a cart. They started speeding into the bowels of the earth.

"So are we going to the potter vault, your vault, sirius' vault, and the black vault?" Ron asked.

"We need to get back soon so we will save that for later." harry replied.

"Okay, but I think that we will need a while to get through them all in one day." Ron stated. He was looking eagerly at Harry.

"So we will split it up. One day we will do the potter vault, another the black vault, and so on." Harry said. He was waiting patiently for the day when he would be able to search through his families vault. What would he find? He thought of all of the things that he might find as the cart shuddered and came to a halt. Griphook took Harry's key and unlocked the vault door. Harry and Ron quickly summoned forty thousand galleons and stuffed them into harry's enlarged money bag. He had used the same spell that he had seen on Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia five years previous.

After they got all of the gold, they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought four FireStrikes, the fastest brooms since the Firebolt. The shopkeeper was ecstatic, having never made more money in one sale, he threw in four broomstick servicing kits and compasses for each of the brooms. They then went to the muggle supplies store and bought a tent. They would enlarge it later so it would fit four comfortably. After that, they went to Flourish and Blotts for spellbooks. They walked back to the Twins' shop, fairly satisfied with the items that they had purchased, and flooed back to the burrow. The table in the kitchen was piled with food.

"I have put an everlasting charm on them so they can't go bad." Ginny told them. "What are those?" she pointed at the FireStrike brooms. "Wow!" She grabbed one and held it out. The handle was a golden broom with a red tint. The tail was perfectly clipped and tailored to match the tint of fiery red of the handle.

"These must have cost a fortune!" She said in amazement.

"More than you're worth." Ron said. Ginny shot him a glare.

They rushed the goods upstairs and packed them in their trunks. The brooms went in harry's trunk, along with the tent, and the spellbooks. Everything else was split up to fit in the other three trunks. After they finished packing, they went into the kitchen and ate some of Ginny's food. Harry had to admit, it was good, but not as good as Mrs. Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned home around the same time, at nine o'clock. They finished the day with some tea and went off to bed. Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

A/n: sorry it took me so long to update, but I was at my dads all week. I can't update there because I don't have an internet connection. Oh, by the way, I might take a few days to update for a few weeks, as school is back in session and I don't think I could live with myself if I just blew it off. (Not really. I could live with myself quite comfortably, but I couldn't live with my mother.) Until next chapter!

Hellyoukai.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: let me just say first, Thank you to all of my readers so far. The night that I posted chapter 5, my hits went from 547 to 1,261. I have to say, that's pretty good. And my reviews went from 4 to 9 in about 14 hours. Again, not bad. Now, I have to start writing or I will never finish this story before I graduate to the highschool.

Chapter 6

ENJOY

Harry awoke early the next morning, his dreams plagued by nightmares. He had just awoken from a particularly nasty one, which involved Voldemort capturing Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. His door opened softly.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked. She walked up and sat on his bed.

"Yeah. Bad dream." Harry sat up and climbed out of bed. Ginny stood also.

"Want to go down to breakfast? Mom is making eggs and bacon for our last day here." Ginny said.

"Yeah, sure. But first I have to get dressed." Ginny walked into the hallway as Harry dressed. As Harry began to walk out of the room, he stopped and looked around at the room. He saw the many remaining burn marks from when Fred and George had lived there, he saw a few rather nasty gashes on the floor, but then he saw something that really made him get curious. A blue piece of paper sticking out of the floor. It was no more than one quarter of an inch out of the floor, but it caught Harry's eye just the same. Ginny entered the room.

"Harry are you comi- What's that?" She too had noticed the slip. Harry walked over to the slip and tugged. It came loose with ease. He muttered "_Specialis Revelio!_" and nothing happened. He opened the folded paper and read it. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock and he dropped it, his hands still holding air where the paper had been.

"Harry? What happened?" She picked up the paper and gasped.

_To our Dearest Harry,_

_Harry, if you are reading this, then we are dead and you have found the Weasleys. You will be of age now and are ready to face Lord Voldemort. Harry, you must not waver now, for you are possibly the last hope for defeating Voldemort. But do not worry, for Albus will take good care of you. Be good and remember, love is the most powerful magic of all._

_Your Parents,_

_Lily and James Potter._

Ginny looked at Harry and back down at the letter. She was shocked.

"My parents," muttered Harry. "They knew that I would find all of you, that's why they left the note here. But how come I didn't see it before?" Harry asked.

"Maybe it had a spell to not show itself until now." Ginny suggested. She gave the note back to Harry. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast." She pulled his arm and he reluctantly left the room.

"O dears, you're up early. Sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed the bacon in the frying pan and put some onto Harry's plate, then did the same for Ginny. "So, are you ready for school?" She asked. Ginny glanced at harry, and knew what she had to do.

"Yes we are mom, but Harry and I need to see Professor McGonagall first, before we go to school, that is." Ginny told her mother.

"Well, couldn't it wait until school has started?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "There is so much to do in four hours.

"No, mum, this can't wait." Ginny answered sharply.

"Oh, fine, alright, you two may go by floo, but make it quick." Mrs. Weasley gave in. Harry thanked her and grabbed a fistful of floo and threw it in the fire. As soon as the flames turned emerald green, he shouted "Hogwarts!" and was whisked off to the headmistresses office. He stumbled out of the fireplace and dusted himself off, which was pointless, as the next second Ginny crashed onto him, knocking them both down.

"Sorry." Ginny said, sincerely.

"No problem," Harry said. He dusted himself off and turned. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, watching them with a bemused expression on her face. She smiled and greeted them.

"Now, why have you come." She asked sternly.

"Well, we don't know if we are going to be coming back this year, Professor." Harry explained about the Horcruxes and their mission. Harry felt that he could trust McGonagall beyond all other teachers, except perhaps, Hagrid. Harry finished explaining and took a deep breath, waiting for the response.

"Well, I see your point. If you are at school then there is no way for you to search for the Horcruxes," Professor McGonagall agreed, "however, do you not think that it might seem a bit suspicious if you don't return to the school. After all, not many students here are as attached to this school as you, Harry." For the first time in a long while, Professor McGonagall called him by his first name. He knew that she was praying that he would return to school.

"She has a point, Harry." Ginny said. She looked at Harry.

"Yes, I understand, but we need our school things. Ron and Hermione also." Harry said.

"I can have everything that you need flown here for you." Professor McGonagall said. They all stood and said their good-byes. Ginny went first. She took a fistful of floo and threw it into the fire. The flames grew emerald and she stepped into them. She shouted "The Burrow!" and was whisked off. Harry grabbed a fistful of floo and threw it into the fire. He bid McGonagall one last good-bye.

"Oh, and Harry. He would have been proud." She looked Harry straight into his eyes. He knew that she meant Dumbledore.

"Thank you." He stepped into the flames and shouted, "The Burrow!" and he too was off.

Harry stopped spinning in the kitchen of the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were already up. Mrs. Weasley was upstairs, so Harry took the opportunity to explain to them what was going on. Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"So are we going to look for the Horcruxes or not?" She asked.

"Oh, we are, but only on weekends and holidays. And we have to keep up on our work." Harry added as he realized what Ron was smiling about. Ron's smile vanished instantly. Harry grinned.

"Oh, you two are back. Everything straightened out?" Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"Yeah, Mum. Well, how are we going to get to kings cross?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Harry, Hermione, and Ron can apparated, and we will get some ministry cars." Mrs. Weasley told her daughter.

"Can't I side-apparate? It would save a lot of time." Ginny pleaded with her mother.

"Absolutely not. I don't even know if that is possible." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It is. I have done it with Dumbledore. I could take her, if that's alright with you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied for Ginny. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.

"Oh, alright. But be careful, this isn't like going to hogwarts, this could end up with one or both of you seriously hurt." She said.

"Oh, what would it be like if we both got seriously hurt, that has never happened before." Ginny said sarcastically. Her mother glared at her. Mrs. Weasley turned and walked away, but not before harry heard, "When did I lose control of them, when?" He smiled at Ginny, who shrugged and walked upstairs. Harry waited for her to come back down and grabbed arm.

"Are you sure you want to come with us, to destroy the horcruxes, is mean." He looked her in her eyes.

"Harry, if you ask me one more time, I will kill you myself." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when your parents kill us." Harry was referring to Mrs. Weasley not knowing the mission, and her reaction killing them if she found out.

"Don't worry, I won't," Ginny smiled and took his hand.

"So touching, but I believe that it is time to go before I puke." Ron joked.

He apparated to Kings Cross with several bruises on his face.

A/n: Well, like I said in my profile page, I had some serious writers block. It killed me to realize that I had to wing this chapter, as all of my other ones had been staged in my head before I typed them out. Until next chapter.

Hellyoukai


	7. sorry for this

Sorry about this.

I can't update for a while because of technical problems (such as my computer crashing. I had to boot it from a disk then re-install windows, which deleted all of my files, including all of my chapters.). now for some reason AOL does not want to see the cable modem on my computer and insists that it is a dial-up modem.I am currently using the other computer in my house that has internet connection, but my mothers boyfriend (I refuse to call him my step-father) doesn't like me using his computer. So again, sorry about this, but I cannot update as often as I would like..


	8. Chapter 7

Well since my computer is obviously not getting fixed any time soon, it is up to me once again to give up my Friday night to continue my writing…. (I hate my computer.)

Disclaimer: ya ya I know. I don't own Harry Potter. (too bad.)

Chapter 7

Harry apparated with Ginny along side him. He realized that it was much harder than he had hoped and it almost cost him a limb. Now, whole and ready for another year at his favorite school, he stood at platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had apparated all of their trunks and pets. Harry moved to help load the trunks onto the train, but Mr. Weasley cut in front of him.

"Harry, could I have a word with you? In private?" he asked with a glance at Ginny.

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Weasley." Said Harry with a nervous feeling that nothing good could come from this little chat. He followed Mr. Weasley behind an old pillar that had several pieces of paint crumbling off of it.

"Now, Harry, I know that you won't do anything mad or something, but I am not so sure about Ginny. I do not want her going out and fighting dragons, or wandering the Forbidden Forest." Mr. Weasley raised his hand to stop Harry, who had opened his mouth to speak. "Harry, please do not drag her into something that she might not make it out of. Albus trusted me enough to tell me that you lot may go out to search for them, but I do not like the idea of my only daughter and my youngest son going out there, even if it is to rid the world of an evil like no other. Now like I said, please, do not put Ginny in any more danger than she might possibly be in." Even as he finished this lecture, Mr. Weasley seemed to realize that this talk was not necessary.

"Mr. Weasley, how long have you known me? When have I ever put anyone else at risk when I saw a way not to? Anyway," Harry lowered his voice. "it's not like anyone could stop Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Even I can't really stop them when they have their minds made up." Mr. Weasley smiled at him.

"Okay, now, you had better hurry. The train will leave shortly." Harry nodded and ran to the already moving train. Harry jumped onto the car and grabbed Ginny's outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Gin." Harry kissed her. When they finally broke the kiss, Ginny rested her head onto Harry's shoulder. Harry saw that a compartment to their left contained Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ernie Mcmillan. Dean, a fellow Gryffindor seventh year, had been Ginny's boyfriend the year previous. He eyed Harry, jealousy raging in his eyes. Harry and Ginny walked into the empty compartment to their left. Harry sat and waited for Hermione and Ron. By the time they arrived, Ginny was asleep on Harry's lap, and Harry was also dozing off.

"Hey, sleeping Beauty's, wake up. Its nearly lunch." Ron said. Even Hermione giggled at this.

"Shut up, Mr. _Prefect_." Ginny said. Ron silenced his laughing at once.

"Well, Harry, you will be happy. We gave Crabbe a weeks worth of detentions for trying to stun a first year." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you should've seen the look on his face, stupid git. He swore to get us back though, not that he has the brains to." Ron said, his face alive with delight.

"No, but Pansy Parkinson is. she is going out with him now, didn't you know?" Ginny said. Ron looked disgusted.

"And there is no new Head boy or Girl this year." Hermione said. "I wonder why."

"Who knows, it probably has something to do with You-Know-Who." Ron said. They sat and pondered this as the snow fell from the sky outside the warm walls of the train.

The snow came down in big, slow flakes when they arrived in hogsmede. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny for extra warmth. They ran toward the no longer horseless carriages. The Thestrals were now visable to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as well as Harry. He looked for Hagrid, who was supposed to be greeting the first years, but he was no were to be seen.

"I'm sure he's fine." Ginny said as though reading harrys mind.

"Yeah." Harry muttered. He noticed the first years were looking extremely lost.

"No way, Harry." Ron said as he followed harrys gaze to the first years.

"They'll freeze to death if they stand out here too long." Hermione replied.

"And so will we!" Ron stated.

"lets go." Hermione dragged Ron behind her as she followed Harry and Ginny.

"First years! First Years this way!" Harry yelled. The flock of first years followed him as he took them, not to the boats, but through the grounds up to the castle.

As they climbed the steps to the great oak doors, they met Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Hagrid had his hands full. It seems his trust in you was not mistaken." She said.

"And what does he have his hands full with?" Asked Harry tentatively.

"He needed to help our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." She said.

"And who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." She said. Harry nodded. "He is an auror. In fact, he was in charge of the search for Sirius Black." Harry opened his mouth to say that he knew, but a nudge from Ginny made him shut up.

"Well let's get these first years inside before they freeze. You two may go to dinner." She nodded at Hermione and Ron. "I need to see you two in my office. The password is Albus Dumbledore." She said in a low voice. Harry felt his stomach shrink at these words.

Harry and Ginny walked to the stone gargoyles that led to the headmistresses' office. Harry muttered the password and they entered. they climbed the spiraling stairs and entered the office itself. the first thing that Harry noticed was that not a thing had changed from when it was under the occupation of Dumbledore. the second was Hagrid and Kingsley sitting at the desk in two wooden chairs (Though Hagrids was considerably larger and more sturdy).

"'Arry! Ginny! 'Ow Are ya?" Hagrid boomed.

"Good." They both replied. They shook Hagrids and Kingsley's hands in turn and sat in the two chairs remaining.

Professor McGonagall returned about five minutes later.

"As you two may have noticed, there is no new head boy or girl for this year." She said and slid a drawer out and took out something.

"Yes, Hermione told us." Ginny said.

"Well, not anymore." She opened her hand to reveal two badges, one saying HEADBOY and the other saying HEADGIRL. Handed them to Harry and Ginny.

"Us? but why not Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It is my belief that you two deserve the badges because of the love that you have for each other, even though you are not in your Seventh Year here, miss Weasley." She smiled at Ginny. Harry was astonished. He had very rarely seen professor McGonagall smile about anything.

"Now I suggest that you two get down to dinner, you will have already missed most of the sorting.." Harry jumped to his feet as did Ginny. They nodded at hagrid and kingsley and left.

"Wonder what they were doing there." Harry said as they headed toward the great hall.

"I Don't know, but I think defense is going to be, er, unique, this year." Ginny said. Harry silently agreed as he pushed open the door to the great hall.

**a/n I know it is not as good as some of the other chapters. I just felt I needed something to keep this story alive. the first half was written in January and the second three pages were written on February 25 at 3:35 A.M. hopefully I will be able to break 3 thousand hits. 180 hits to go…. **

**p.s. I made some changes after very good reviews from MichelleG and AznDiabloKiller.Yes, you were quite right, Harry is indeed in his Seventh Year. I meant to say what it says now. I am sorry for all of those who caught my mistake. Thanks! (And we broke 3 thousand reviews this morning!)**

**Hellyoukai**


	9. Chapter 8

FINALLY! well im back and feeling great- well, ok im just feeling okay...but still I'm back and ready to write. Im sure you have waited months for this installment so I will shut up.

Chapter 8

Harry and Ginny found seats between Ron and Seamus Finnigan. They had arrived in the Great Hall just as tiny Professor Flitwick had finished the sorting. Harry took notice how empty the hall seemed. Many students had not returned after Dumbledore's death, as Harry had planned.

"What kept you?" Ron asked and Hermione leaned over the table to listen.

"Well, put it this way, I now have indefinite power over you." Ginny said with a grin. When Ron continued to look confused, Ginny showed him her Head Girl badge. Harry held his up also.

"Well done you two!" Hermione beamed at them. Just then noise in the Great Hall subsided and Harry realized that Professor McGonagall had gotten to her feet.

"We embark on another year, another adventure. .We find ourselves in a war. I implore you to remember that You-Know-Who is still at large and to take care. As a precaution we will not be going on our trips to Hogsmede-" There was a roar of outrage, but Professor McGonagall continued. "The reason being that we do not feel the need to risk the health of our students. Also, you have only one half of the normal school year. To many of you, this is a blessing, and to others," She looked directly at Harry, and a faint smile flashed across her face. "It has been a curse to stay in your homes for that much longer. Now, I wish to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Kingsley stood, took a bow, and sat back down again. "Now, let the feast begin!" Professor McGonagall sat and food appeared all along the long house tables. Harry found it odd that she did not mention Dumbledore.

"She probably didn't want to draw attention to it and bring back bad memories." Ginny said when he stated this. Harry thought that she might be right, if he didn't have a strange feeling that it went deeper than that.

"So, Harry, what is the plan for this year?" Ron asked as he piled Mashed Potatoes onto his plate.

"Well, we have to find the Horcruxes, and we can't do that until we get a clue as to what kind of places Voldemort went to as a kid. And for us to do that, we need a pensieve." Harry said.

"What's a pensieve?" Ron asked but he was drowned out by Hermione's question.

"What will a pensieve do for us if we don't have the memories?" She asked.

"Who said that we don't have the memories?" Harry said with a grin. "What did you think I was meeting with dumbledore all last year for? Tea?" Hermione raised no further questions after this. After harry had explained what a pensieve was to Ron and Ginny, harry continued with his plan.

"When we see what we have to work with, we will work out where to go from there." Harry concluded.

"Well, where are we going to get a pensieve? They are really rare." Hermione asked. Harry pondered this thought.

"Hey, maybe McGonagall has Dumbledore's old one!" Ron said excitedly.

"it is worth a shot." Harry said. "I will try to get it out of her tomorrow."

**a\n well, there it is, I know it is short but I am really tired. I will try to have the next 1 up soon.**

**Thanks**

**Hellyoukai**


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you thank you, no applause...well if you want to, go ahead I guess silence...Okay, now, I am happy that you liked my story to get this far into it. After all, it must be a decent story if you made It to chapter 9...I usually give up after I get a headache. I want to thank my loyal viewers, and I am trying to type another story, but have not had the time to type this one...a short hiatus will be put on my other story for those personal friends that already know about it.

Well, its another installment. Lets go

chapter 9

Harry woke early the next morning. It was before breakfast so he decided to go to see Professor McGonagall. He dressed quickly and headed to the Great Hall. He made his way up to the stone gargoyle that he knew blocked the stairs to the Headmistresses office. He walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door. He entered without waiting for permission. Professor McGonagall was talking to a portrait.

"You needed to see me, Mr. Potter?" She said without turning around.

"I believe that he wants my old Pensieve, am I correct in thinking this, Harry?" said the portrait. Harry started. Professor McGonagall moved to her right and right where she had been standing was a portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Harry couldn't speak. He merely nodded and blinked.

"You are not really surprised, are you Harry? After all," Dumbledore's portrait looked around the office. "My portrait is among all of the others that have been Hogwarts Headmaster and Headmistresses' Portraits, dead or alive, though," He smiled, and even in the painting, his eyes seemed to twinkle, just as Harry remembered them. "I do believe that all of us are dead." He chuckled, as did many of the other portraits.

"So, memories do live past their, er, the person that they belong to?" Harry questioned. He had a nagging suspicion that they did not, but he was talking to Dumbledore so anything was possible.

"No, I am afraid they do not. However, they do live in others that have witnessed them." Dumbledore hinted.

"I cant track down all of the people that you did! Besides, most of them are not alive anymore." Harry protested. He did not realize what Dumbledore was trying to tell him.

"No, Harry, they live through your memories." Dumbledore explained.

Twenty minutes later Harry was hurrying through the Great Hall, looking for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He spotted them and ran over to them.

"Hi Harry." Hermione spotted him first. "Did you get the pens-"

"Careful!" Yelled a Third year as one of her friends collided with Hermione. The huge pile of books the Third year was carrying scattered everywhere as she bounced off of Hermione.

"Oh, are you alright?" She offered the girl her hand, meanwhile she used her wand to get the books. The girl took Hermione's hand and let herself be pulled up.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I couldn't see." she motioned toward the books as an explanation as to why she could not see. "I am Monica. That is Miranda, my sister." They all shook hands.

"So, you are taking Arithmancy?" Hermione asked as she examined one of the heavy textbooks.

"Yes. It's a little difficult though, I was thinking of giving it up." Monica said as she took the textbooks and attempted to cram them into her bag.

"Here." Hermione said and waved her wand. The books shrank just enough to fit perfectly into the bag. "The incantation to make them their normal size is _'Engorgio'_

"Thanks. Well, I had better get going. Don't want to be late." The girl hurried off with her sister down the hall.

"Have you ever seen them around here before?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shook his head. He looked at his watch.

"Come on, we should get to class," Harry said. Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, but Harry cut her off. "Later. We can go to the Room of Requirement and I will show you everything."

**A/N: OH GOD, THE PAIN...no I am just kidding. But seriously it feels great to be back. Sorry for making you all wait for so long, but my life has been a living hell recently. Just started high school and I had my computer taken away from me for a while because I was failing algebra...(stupid math). Also, I finally got a new bike** **have been messing around on it. Finally got the Decade down and I am gonna try for a Toothpick to 180 next. I weigh 180 lbs so I have a hard time getting the whole "balance on front end of bike" thing down.**

**Hellyoukai**


End file.
